


未了

by coinlocker2012



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: KyomotoTaiga, M/M, TanakaJuri, 京本大我 - Freeform, 京樹, 田中樹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinlocker2012/pseuds/coinlocker2012
Summary: 现实向
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1

任何事开始的起源，对于田中来说都是混沌不明的。  
当反应过来这件事情已经是切实发生并将处于一个正在进行的状态时，他会保持着热情享受着当下的状态，也会忍不住猜想这个状态什么时候能结束。  
比如，读高中这件事。  
比如，和这个女朋友恋爱这件事。  
比如，当练习生这件事。  
等等等等……  
又比如，和京本大我有关的所有事。

刚结束了一天的工作，田中慢吞吞地收拾好东西，戴上口罩，对同事们说声辛苦了，就自顾自离开了。也全然不顾身后的人，但对方似乎也不着急，连普通的辛苦了也没说，只是跟同事们挥挥手就跟着田中离开。  
空荡的走廊回荡着一前一后的脚步声。  
公司新换了大楼，电梯却还是没有快多少。  
“喂，不是说了要一起回家吗。”刚准备关上电梯门，就被京本叫住了。  
“嗯？”似乎不太记得这件事的田中疑惑了一会儿，又点点头，揉了揉太阳穴，“忘了。”  
老实说，京本有些避讳跟田中同一时间下班，本来也没熟到可以一起下班的地步。但今天田中心不在焉的样子，总觉得有点在意。  
“妈宝不发信息给阿姨？”京本伸手去捏田中的鼻子，田中却僵直着身子，迅速地躲开了。  
“不发也没关系。”  
电梯到了，田中上了的士，京本却还在环顾有没有狗仔的身影。  
“这么晚了，他们也要睡觉吧。”  
田中坐在的士上缩成一团，然后再也没说出一个字。

说是家，不过是京本另一个不需要跟父母同住的家。一个月偶尔会过来住上个一周多的时间。京本复制了一片钥匙给田中，常常他们约在这里见面。  
田中把钥匙往桌子上一扔，包也往地上一甩，投入沙发的怀抱。一声闷响。  
但跟着进来的人，踩着松软的地毯，慢慢地捡起包，再把钥匙归位。坐到了田中的身旁。手慢慢碰着田中的手，双手反扣，抓住他的手腕。  
时至今日，田中已经学会逆来顺受了，手象征性地挣脱一下，便没了动静。  
身后的俯下身子，啃着他的脖颈。  
“今天倒是很乖。”  
鼻息扑在脖子上，他不禁瑟缩了，手也开始颤抖。  
他并不是怕，只是，是对于这种无止尽的捆绑游戏下意识的反应罢了。  
他的裤子被毫不留情脱下，皮带的锁扣划破空气中的寂静，他努力地抬起头，被纱帘笼罩着窗外朦胧的夜空，像模糊的梦境。

要说这种肉体关系具体从什么时候发生，大概是那年二月，京本被爆出了丑闻。虽然事务所后来的处理也只是不了了之，但在有心之人看来，相当于是默认了。更何况京本还剃了有生以来最短的头发。  
事情发生的那天，他们都记得很清楚。  
田中早知道京本这个住所，是有一天田中坐在京本的身旁，从他和别的女孩子的聊天记录里瞥到的。老实说只有短短几秒的时间，就很心虚地把头转回去了。  
似乎是这里吧，在半夜田中跳上的士的时候，急匆匆报出了这个没有把握的地址。他脑海里是空白的，也不确定他在不在。就把门铃按了个爆。  
明明那天还在一起工作，下了班之后回了各自的家，这期间没见的时间不过才几个小时。  
京本给他开门的时候，他没认出来。不仅仅是京本憔悴地好像很久没见了，更是因为他短的可怜的头发。  
田中一时说不出半句话，要说他毫无感觉吗，那当然不是的。会失落，紧张，生气，甚至有一点难过。可当他真的看到事发之后京本的脸，他却没有任何感觉。有的只是难为情，他突然有些后悔不该站在这里，好像做错事的是田中而不是京本。  
他不该在这儿，看到京本的窘态，因为谁都知道京本大我出现在众人的每一秒钟都是完美的。而不是现在这样，肩膀还挂着刚剃掉的头发。任谁看了都觉得十足狼狈。  
田中非常丧气地垂下自己的头，像一个等待被批评的小孩，迟迟不肯进家门。  
这样的举动反而让京本笑了，“你不是来审判我的吗。”  
京本的黑眼圈很重，嘴唇发白，连京本去拉田中的手臂，都能感受他浑身的冰冷。  
京本半躺在沙发上，田中坐在京本身旁，却不愿意看着他。  
屋里有很重的酒气，他想他一定喝多了。  
“如果只是想来骂我那赶紧的，趁着我酒劲还没过。”京本把手机扔给他看，“虽然刚才已经被骂过不少了。”  
手机上显示的对话框是京本的朋友，后台窗口的浏览器还有他在网路上搜索这件事，饭的评论。  
“头发……明天还有舞台啊不是吗？”田中转过头，指指京本的头发，已经尽量让话说得委婉些，“你就这样擅自剃掉了。”  
“换个新发型也可以息事宁人吧。”  
“所以你觉得你没有错？”田中突然很火大，看着他若无其事的脸，但明明发生的事并不是一句玩笑就能盖过的。  
“只是这样比较好交代。”京本拿起酒杯，无意和他争个高低。  
“你这样根本不是在道歉，你是在算计啊。”  
“我什么时候说过，我把头发剃掉算是道歉？”京本笑了，好像听到了什么不得了的可笑故事。  
“如果你真的算计，那就做得更好一些啊……真是的。”田中抢过京本手里的酒杯，喝光了剩下的。是只加了冰块的威士忌，度数不低，喝得急了，后劲只往头顶冲。  
他回过头瞪着京本大我，那模样和神情突然地让田中觉得很陌生。真的和面前这个人从什么都不懂的时小毛孩开始当了将近十年的同事了吗？但当杂志上真的刊登出来关于这个日日夜夜相处的人的丑闻的时候，田中才发现，同事关系似乎永远只能做到点到为止。  
京本失笑，“树啊，你怎么总爱说我算计。说我的可爱也是算计。”  
“算计够好应该把你的未来，甚至我们六个人的未来也包含进来吧。你怎么没想过？”空气突然凝重，京本和田中就这么四目对望。  
田中的眼里像是冒着怒火，又带着迷茫。他在想什么？京本很想知道。于是他抓住田中另一只手，让他半压在自己的身上。  
“怎么才叫做得好？让我学习一下你大名鼎鼎的田中树如何跟女性交际？”说罢，他一边坏笑一边伸手下去，狠狠捏了一下田中的下半身。  
房里的空调吹得田中有些脸红，也因为突如其来的攻击。尽管这在田中的标准里，被好看的人碰了敏感的地方，这算十足的挑逗。  
“我是说你可以找一个固定的床伴，稍微温柔一点，花一点心思的话也不至于闹成今天这样。”真亏田中还可以若无其事地指导，可他不知道，这时候的重点早已不在这儿了。  
“那如果被粗暴对待的那个可怜的主角是你呢？”  
“如果是喜欢的话，那没有问题。”田中眨巴眨巴着眼，很认真地回答这个问题。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
田中没料到京本的回答，心里暗自一想，不妙，刚想起身，却又被京本搂着腰往下一拉，两个人紧贴在一起了。  
“那你愿意当我的固定床伴吗？”  
“你少来，这两码事！”田中是真的生气了，好说歹说了一通，京本却还是不正经地开着玩笑。把京本一推，径直朝玄关走去。  
无奈京本喝得有点上头，踉踉跄跄地想追上田中。却又被挡路的椅子磕到。  
“我温柔一点，花点心思哄哄你。你不说的话，对我也好，对我们的事业也好。你说呢？”  
京本今天把死皮赖脸玩了个够，但可爱的人做这些恼人的事，也只是在可爱罢了。  
“我说个屁，你他妈疯了。”田中头一次觉得这人没救了，此刻只想穿好鞋子赶快走。  
“明天还有演出呢，你这么放我一个人，不怕我乱来？那明天能不能照常呢？”京本一提到工作，田中心中憋着闷气也不好发作了。于是坐在玄关，倚在墙壁。他没看到的是京本得逞的笑，大概对于他这种人来说，天塌了也不是问题。  
京本跪下来，从后背抱住他，手从毛衣伸进去，一通乱摸，又试着解开田中的裤子。  
“京本大我，你他妈揣着明白装糊涂。”田中声音颤抖着，站起身往卧室走。  
京本脑子迟了几秒，根本无法处理田中对自己的控诉，毕竟生理需求更甚精神思考。  
夜晚与酒精交缠的一触即发，与同性的同事发展到另一层关系。出于人类对冒险的天性，对悖徳的却步，不由诞生了无法抑制的兴奋。  
而之后的事情在田中看来是半推半就，在京本看来是顺理成章。  
他压在田中的身上，手抚摸着他的脸颊，轻轻地伸出舌头来回舔舐着田中的嘴唇，像猫吃到了心心念念的食物，舍不得一口啃。刚被解开的裤子被不利落地脱下。  
京本笑得又娇又魅，“我会按你说的，温柔一点，比起对待其他人。”  
这是田中口中的京本的算计，只是他自己全然不知，或许是早已身处其中。

早上醒来他们互看到对方的脸，都不知所措地各翻了个身。  
还没想好，怎么面对对方呢，也没想好怎么面对即将开始的工作呢。  
沉默了好一阵，闹钟响了，“喂，不起床就得迟到。”田中提前下床。  
阳光从窗帘的缝隙冒出来，京本叹了口气，酒醒了他才认识到自己犯了错事好像不止一件。  
田中行动迟缓地穿好扔在床角自己的衣服，又打算去捡起地上京本的衣服。却似乎高估了所谓温柔的程度，腰确实是疼的。尽管每天都有跳舞和练习。  
京本听着后头的声音怎么停了，回头一看田中傻站着，转念一想才意识到自己昨晚是不是借着酒劲过火了。  
半跪着爬过去，搂住田中，“还好？”  
“你下次趴着给我试试好不好？”田中还能这么说话就能证明，他没生气。  
于是京本忍不住嘴贱，戏谑地调侃他，“跟我做和跟女孩子做有什么不同？”  
田中翘起屁股摸了摸自己的屁股，“这里好疼。”然后又摸了摸京本的寸头，“没法把手指完全没入你的头发。”  
田中在做的时候很温柔，他喜欢摸着对方的头，手指轻轻地挠。指尖的颤抖磨得头发沙沙作响。是京本完全不会做的事情，但田中喜欢亲吻，比起京本毫无技巧又急切的吻，实在温柔太多。  
“今天怎么办呢？”田中在想自己的腰，要怎么才能迅速恢复如常。  
“今天怎么办呢？”京本要面对其他同事和饭，甚至事务所高层，要怎么才能赶紧让事态恢复如常呢。  
彼此都沉浸在彼此的烦恼中。

虽然没有说出口，他们对于新发展的床伴关系又有了一层认知。  
那就是，在未来，未了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

后来第二天的舞台，和关西的Jr们一起，看似风平浪静地结束了这个日程。田中想不起来这和前一天有什么区别，甚至帷幕落下的速度，定点的位置，都丝毫不差。  
如果没有这个插曲，这大概是个好的公演。可他再明白不过，这个短暂的插曲，即使波及到了每一个人，也不能说这是个不好的一天。因为这件事没有定论，没有官方申明，没有道歉，没有说明。  
但相信它是真的也好，不相信也罢，让每个人都多少有些无法言说的怒气和压力。  
要说没注意到京本的那些饭里强忍的泪水，是不太可能的。甚至田中树也出了神。  
中间的一曲终了，从观众的视线看过去，京本挡住了田中，不知道京本说了句什么，田中有些惊讶似的，又有些如释重负。其实京本用手肘推了推他的腰，勉强挤出一个微笑来，他说要认真。  
这下换田中搞不明白了，明明做错事的又不是自己，怎么心比他还虚。

大家在休息室里卸妆换衣服的时候，京本则很沉默地坐在了镜子前，他来来回回地抚摸着自己的头发，似乎还没习惯。甚至，田中和队友们告别时打完招呼，京本也没有抬头有所反应。换做以前田中一定冲到京本面前再说一次，“小京，明天见！”，京本则会赶走他说他烦人。  
但今天所有队友都对京本的沉默而沉默，敏感的话题像一层窗户纸，有人不愿意说破，有人强忍着不说破。  
每天的公演结束，他们是不会走一起的。回家并不顺路不说，私下的关系并没有好到那种程度。  
但今天又破例了。  
虽然不会一起回家，但田中就是知道京本回家的路线，会走哪条路，然后乘哪条线。他站在一个京本会经过的，鲜有顾客光顾的便利店门口等他。  
二月份的东京深夜还是非常寒冷的，刚下过雨的街道上潮湿又冷清，田中忍不住打了个喷嚏。他又没有理由地在意起了京本。雨又开始落下，蒙蒙细雨，无穷无尽的。他眯起眼抬头看了看路灯，吸了一口烟，雨落在睫毛上，眼中的世界沾上六边形的雨雾。  
紧接着脖颈处一凉，轻轻地被捂住，冷得让几乎零下的夜晚更加清醒了。

这个恶作剧是田中在这个冬天里偶尔会对队友们玩的，用来短暂地取暖是其次，主要还是想整整人，于是田中尝试着对其他每个队友都试过。森本每次都会气的跳起来，让他走开；杰西会笑得停不下来，然后以此让田中停手；好脾气的高地会扭着身子躲避，软软地求饶，嘴里嘟囔着你不要弄我啦；松村则很有预见性的每次都能躲开，骄傲地露出不让你得逞的神情；唯独京本大我。京本大我不同。  
其实京本大我有很多个可以让田中树下手被整蛊的机会。但田中下意识地会避开它。他大概清楚，自己是有些害怕与京本的肢体接触的。那段时间几个男生凑在一起，常常被聊起的话题是今天谁被田中树祸害了，每个人都举了手，但京本大我嚼着软糖得意洋洋地说，“树可没整过我。”于是森本慎太郎佯装要掐住田中的脖子，“你混蛋，少来差别待遇。”  
有一天田中一大早来到练习室，早到甚至以为自己是第一个到的。可还没踏入练习室的门就看到刚跳完舞的京本盘着腿坐在镜子前，拿起椅子上的毛巾和手机。田中突然被一种奇怪的使命感驱使，趁京本低头看手机的空档，蹑手蹑脚小跑到京本的身后，把冰凉的双手轻轻压到京本大脖子上。京本脖子上汗涔涔的，热气伴随着颈动脉的跳动。  
镜子里的京本放下了搭在头上的毛巾，通过镜子看着田中。  
那时的京本头发还是长长的，刘海遮住了眼睛，眼神迷蒙，脸上还有些汗水，红扑扑的。  
空气突然凝固了几秒，田中才回过神来，应该要放手的瞬间，又被京本拉了回去。京本站起来，用双手握住田中的手，“还冷吗？”京本说。  
他并没有为田中的恶作剧而生气，或者又什么很大的反应。他很平静的对田中嘘寒问暖，田中也不确定这是不是京本故意的。  
田中抽回手，并羞红了脸，“小京，对不起。”他为自己的恶作剧道歉，也觉得自己亵渎了京本和他的好意，说亵渎这个词好像有些言过其实，总之他觉得他错了。  
“拥抱的话可以更加迅速回温。”等反应过来的时候，京本把田中往怀里一拉，就已经被抱着了。田中分不清是谁的心跳声一直加速跳个不停，他忽然有些腿软。室内的热空调让他有些透不过气，鼻间萦绕着因为运动而加速散发的木调香水味，耳旁京本粗重的呼吸声传来，这怎么看都像邀请的讯息。他的手搭在了京本的腰上，有什么开始在体内觉醒，燥热不堪。  
京本也很自然地把手伸进了田中的衣服里，紧紧的捏着，越来越暖的体温让田中感到舒服，不经意地哼了一声。但听起来更像是在撒娇，在索取。京本也在笑着，细小的，从鼻腔里发出来的笑声。  
恍惚间田中看见镜子里自己有些情迷意乱的脸，他突然清醒地半推开京本，跑了出去。  
这场闹剧戛然而止，往后田中再也不玩这个整人的把戏。队友们凡是再提起这件事，稀奇地询问起田中罢手的原因，他都羞红了脸不愿意回答。  
坐在他旁边的京本，藏在桌子下的脚，勾住了田中的脚。吓得田中僵直了背，一动不动。京本笑吟吟的说，“因为我有特殊的魔法治住了他。”  
当一众人惊呼完，又忍不住佩服，“不愧是大我啊！”  
“小京！”田中拖长了尾音，像恳求他保密似的。  
那时的田中只觉得有把柄被京本握在了手上。但他不知道，当时的京本对他也有了反应。在他跑出去的时候，京本也无比懊悔这个玩笑被弄巧成拙了。

“小京。”田中有些无奈，很久都没再做过这个动作。他知道是京本大我。  
京本准备接下来结束公演之后都坐出租车回家，避免不必要的麻烦。车上的空调调得很高，热得京本解开了围巾。没一会儿，出租车在等红灯的时候，他就看到站在路边的田中一脸苦大仇深的抽着烟。  
他无法不自作多情地想，田中是在等他。  
于是也顺理成章地下了车，绕了几步远路，绕到田中的身后打算吓他一跳。他原本只打算拍拍田中的肩，但手伸出去的一瞬间，身体却下意识做了这个反应，用这个被默许是禁忌的恶作剧。  
“……抱歉，我没想这样的。”京本及时地道了歉。  
“你的手好冷。”田中掐灭了烟，双手抓住京本的手，呵了口气又轻轻揉搓着。  
京本问不出口你是不是在等我这样的话，他知道一定是的。他忽然有些顿悟，面对也许有可能是喜欢的人，他的第一反应没觉得这是恶作剧，他觉得这只是田中在撒娇。而自己也很自然地接受了。  
但此时他并不确定在昨晚半推半就做了那样的事之后，田中会不会恨自己，而现在又有如此贴心的反应，是不是只是在顾及他的情绪，而非出于有好感。  
京本想的太多了，每一个想法都需要时间琢磨，且目前来看无法乐观。  
田中担心自己这样亲昵的举动会惹京本不开心，一抬眼，对方脸色铁青。田中又想起那个无法为外人道的早上，好不容易克制住的难堪又在今天复活了。他无比确定，自己确实是在亵渎京本。包括昨晚没有反驳京本的谬论、也没有坚定的推开京本。他担心那个恶作剧是个导火索，才让昨晚变成了另一个恶作剧。  
田中想不出别的话，他只能道歉，“对不起，小京。”  
“你在为什么而道歉？”京本有些莫名，这更让他觉得可气。他说过的，自己没有错。尤其是和田中争吵的事，但并不代表田中做错了。他想到今天在舞台上田中的神情，仿佛上了八卦杂志的人是田中一样，这让京本更气不处一出来。  
“很多事。”  
眼看雨越下越大，出租车在路边等了好一会儿，京本明白在这里跟他继续说下去只会单方面产生争执。京本选择不回答，拉着田中上了出租车。

在车上，田中给妈妈发了信息说不回家了。京本一言不发，田中明白，他需要休息，他已经紧绷了一天的神经。  
到家之后随意做了些宵夜，两个人坐下来吃的时候，田中才看到妈妈秒回了短信，告诫他不要有了女朋友就对工作不上心。  
田中苦笑着摇了摇头，“我妈真是。”  
京本凑过来看了眼信息，“那我是你女朋友吗？”  
田中心一惊，对这样的玩笑感到招架不住。这让他感到懊恼，因为京本总是冷不防能反杀自己一局。  
或许是田中的哑口无言让京本感到尴尬，他自己给了自己一个台阶下，“那我怎么也能算是好朋友吧？”说完京本就低下头吃着自己盘里的食物，他害怕看到田中又露出不知所措的神情。  
“小京，你是特别的。”田中觉得很奇怪，最近很长的一段时间里都无法跟京本好好说话。玩笑开着会变味，有要吵架的苗头，认真说话的时候又会被不正经的回答打断变成了调情，甚至发展出另外一层关系。毕竟年轻，他们没有办法一直头脑很清醒地辨别每一种场景下的每一种身份。  
“你不是我的女朋友，”田中咽下口里的食物，“你知道的，我女朋友有很多。”  
“你也不算我的好朋友，”田中顿了顿，握住了京本的手，尽管他觉得这个举动有些不合时宜，“我们同事关系大于私人关系。”  
“但这并不妨碍你成为我心中的特别的存在。”田中说的认真，却没有让京本好受。  
“我把头发剃完我在想，我要一如往常。”京本的手从田中的手里挣脱出去，“我要如常地演出，如常地面对同事，面对饭，装作不在意我的头发……所以你能不能不要露出心虚的神情，不要说些暧昧的话来打破我的如常？”  
京本大我哽咽了，他不想再竭力维持些什么了。这已经是够难听的话了，他觉得。每个人对于好意的理解总是那么不同，有人会善意对待，也会被恶意曲解。  
京本高昂又激进的指责着，“这些悦耳动听的话只是不负责任的行为。”  
对于京本的话，田中并没有感觉被冒犯，反而舒了一口气，他明白京本只是在往自己这个出口宣泄，他轻轻地抱了上去，拍拍他的背。  
“像你能认识到有些事情发生了只能用如常来补救，你应该也要接受我们的关系已经不再如常。”田中的声音很轻，很柔，京本大我终于忍不住哭了。  
田中树永远都这么温柔，“大我，我说的特殊是，我永远接受我们的亲密关系并且接受你伤害我。”

我们总有自己的一套方程式去对待人与人之间的关系。  
可是京本大我发现他和田中树的这道算术题像永远不对盘，无论如何也算不出答案。总算在经历了小小风波之后，他学会了接受不如常，也接受了没有答案。


	3. Chapter 3

3

京本和田中自从睡过之后，即使表面上还是同事关系，但私底下亲近了些。偶尔练习得太晚，田中会在京本家过夜。他们心照不宣地约在离公司大楼有些距离的路口，然后一起回家。  
关于他们之间的多重关系，即使田中承认这是一种亲密关系，但他们没再做任何本垒打之类的事，都是点到即止。京本在逃避这件事，但又不想把田中推开。  
人在一定程度上是懦弱的，寻求着依靠，不问来路。他在辗转反侧的夜晚摸到身旁人的体温时才隐隐觉得，并不只是只有肢体上的触碰次数和面积的增多才能算亲密关系的渐进，心理上的亲近是无法明说的。  
但京本害怕这种拉近。

练舞的间隙，队友们会一起下楼去便利店买零食。  
田中树常常会拿上一根冰棒。他好像没有特别喜欢吃某个口味，日本随处而见的期间限定大概就是用来骗田中这种人的，京本大我这么想。  
“樱花味啊……”早春时节，已经开始上了樱花味的零食，粉红色的包装，上面印着大小不一深深浅浅的樱花。站在冷柜前的田中踌躇不定，仿佛很苦恼的样子。  
京本大我跟田中树不一样，他是速战速决的类型。进便利店之前会清楚的计划好要买什么，也不会被新上市的商品所吸引住，拿到了要买的商品就会径直走去付款。所以当然看到如此犹豫不决的田中树，便打开冷柜捎上了那支冰棒。  
“小京，我还没决定要不要呢。”田中撅着嘴嘟囔着，怪京本不该替自己做了决定。  
这当然是被京本无视了，“请你吃还这么啰啰嗦嗦的。”  
便利店的后巷是他们歇息的时候会聚集的地方，常常能碰到各种前后辈来抽烟或者闲聊。  
京本打开塑料袋把冰棒扔给田中。  
“树，你有收集癖吧？”森本取笑着田中，指着少女心到爆的包装纸，“没有固定的口味，每种都要尝一遍。”  
“有吗？”还没进入夏天，田中被冰到牙疼，歪牙裂嘴地做着鬼脸。  
大家三三两两的分散着，分别聊着不同的话题，京本即使碰到了别的同事也只是打了个招呼，哪一方都不参与。他很安静的站在一旁，不插嘴，充当着倾听的角色，大概是因为他不太擅长说一些自己的私事来展开话题。  
“喂，那你女朋友按什么来收集的？星座？血型？发色？姓氏？”森本揶揄着，还用手肘撞了撞田中。  
“诶？你想知道哦。”田中笑得骄傲，嘴都要咧到耳后根，如数家珍似的宣扬着自己的战利品，“血型和发色轻而易举吧，星座勉勉强强的话应该做得到！但姓氏怎么可能啊？”  
京本没想到田中还真的思考了起来，回答得有板有眼的，于是脱口而出了句，“白痴。”  
“干嘛？”田中很费力的吞咽着冰棒，“小京吃醋啊？”  
男人好像不管到多少岁总爱拿和自己交往过的女性当谈资，并且乐此不疲地讨论她们的数量以此来满足自己的虚荣心。  
“少来。”京本翻了个白眼，根本懒得理他。  
“如果跟大我交往呢，那可以填补性别栏的空缺，血型，星座，关键是——恭喜你攻略京本氏。”森本很配合田中，越说越兴奋，到最后还鼓起了掌。  
“嘘，老虎屁股摸不得！”田中嘴里叼着冰棒，用手急匆匆地捂住森本的嘴。  
京本也没生气，被这一捧哏一逗哏给逗乐了。他习惯了队友们之间的低级玩笑。  
“诶？那taiga的屁股呢？”森本还是嘴不饶人。  
“我觉得可以摸！”田中火速捏了把京本的屁股，趁京本还傻眼的瞬间就跑得不见人影，只剩下森本捂着肚子大笑和心里百般滋味的京本还留在原地。  
“搞什么？”京本大我气的火冒三丈，到后来只能装模作样的揍了还在爆笑的森本两拳。

京本不甚了解田中的私生活，但对于他花心的程度，他多少心里有数。  
只是京本也不会傻傻的去谈心，因为田中一定觉得这种问题不值一提；京本也不会像森本那样调侃，虽然很想知道，但这并不像他会做的事情。  
谈到京本自己，是有过一任女朋友的。  
有一天刚好在往公司走的路上碰到了田中，这样只有二人并列走的搭配并不常见。  
在路上经过书店的时候，京本看到了门口的墙上张贴着她的海报。  
其实京本并没有什么特别的触动，匆匆略过一眼就继续走了。自从分手以来，他就没再见过她了。海报上的她，及胸的长发剪短至耳垂，变得更加历练，看上去已经不像是刚和京本分手时那么无助又憔悴，看上去自信了些。  
反而是田中驻足了一会儿。京本回过头看他，在熙熙攘攘的街头站在原地等了他一会儿。  
田中和京本不一样，见到漂亮的女孩会移不开目光，并有自己的一套方法去追逐她们。  
“喂小京，你喜欢过她？”田中饶有兴致的样子让京本感到有些唐突，他并不爱提起这段往事。况且这问题有些棘手，它不像是你们交往过这样的问题让他好下判断，喜欢是没有标准的。  
“如果愿意让她留在我身边一阵子也能算喜欢的话。”京本不知道怎么确切地回答。  
“是吗？”田中听上去不咸不淡的回答让这个话题中断了。  
聊了几句就走到公司楼下，在公司里他们会进入另一种状态，对私事的好奇心保持克制。  
京本晃神地回想起来，她确实算非常亮眼的那种女孩，贴心并且对自己百依百顺，要说是完美女友也不过分。  
作为练习生，同事之间关于男女交际的八卦，他们各自都是心知肚明的。田中是知道自己是个什么形象的，所谓的轻浮也并不能全算是个人设，他确实是这样。很容易喜欢上谁，也很容易就开始交往，同样，很容易结束关系。  
对于田中来说，京本是个有些难以敞开心扉的人。而且他很少听说京本有什么花边新闻，以至于觉得京本也许对谈恋爱这些事根本就不热衷。所以在他刚听说京本似乎有了个女朋友的时候，心里总有些闷闷的。  
因为工作的关系，田中与那位传说中的女朋友有过一面之缘，他感慨了一阵，确实是拥有能配得上京本的长相的女孩。他知道，要能在京本心中占有一席之地并不是件容易事。从很久以前开始，他就一直想问问京本关于这段恋情的看法，今天总算可以佯装轻松的问出了口。虽然他知道得到的答案一定不会让自己开心，但也没想到可以这么不爽。  
“被你喜欢得多难啊。”田中越想越生气，不自觉地皱紧了眉，按下了电梯键。  
京本还以为这个话题略过了，直到又冒出听着似乎是撒娇又有点像吃醋意味的一句话，他才转过头好好看着田中，他搞不明白田中怎么说变脸就变脸。  
“但那很短暂的就结束了，也不是我主动追求的她。”京本很不情愿地解释着，因为他觉得过去了那么久的事根本也没什么好解释的。  
听到京本这么说，田中紧皱的眉头还是没有缓和。  
”生气包。“田中听到京本的调侃更加生气，脸都皱在一起。  
“非说不可的话，你现在也留在我身边了，虽然也才一阵子。”京本耸耸肩。  
亲密的肢体动作会让心理的防备减少，气氛缓和。前提是足够近亲的人。电梯门开了，京本轻轻地搂着田中的腰走进了电梯。

下午的工作是杂志的取材，每个人都会被分到不同的问题。  
分给田中树的企划是，京本君的使用说明书。  
在喜欢的事物那一栏里，他想了很多回答，写上却又划掉。当队友们都已经把答案纸缴回，田中像在冰柜前挑选冰棒时那样犹豫。他挠挠脑袋，忽然想到京本对于喜欢的标准定义，不由分说地填上了“自己”这个回答。  
其他人凑了过来围观着，尽管田中把答案纸捂在怀中，却还是被森本抢了过去。当队友间传阅完之后，森本又无可避免地捧腹大笑，佩服着田中的自恋。  
田中气鼓鼓地抢回写好答案的纸，森本说，“因为大我喜欢你像一件不可能发生但是似乎会让我们相信的事。”  
“树如果跟大我在一起，应该是由大我来主导。树会变得很乖，那种忠犬型的年下。”杰西也参与了讨论并展开一段臆想。  
“杰西！”京本站在一旁也笑了，但他并不是在笑田中的自大。  
而后和队友们从这里又延伸到了别的话题，没人再紧抓着这个回答不放了。  
当杂志出版后，听说在网路上掀起cp饭的热烈反响。  
在休息室里的大家在聊着游戏，但田中和京本却一个翻着杂志，一个玩着手机。  
田中问坐在一旁的京本，“小京也觉得我很自恋吗？”  
低头玩着手机的京本被拉回神，他仔细回忆起前段时间的下午他们都说了什么，一边回忆又忍不住发出笑声。田中看京本迟迟不做回答，却又笑个不停，大概真的是被嘲笑了吧，他想。心里一片苦涩，难过地合上了杂志。  
“为什么这不会是一件可能发生但无法让别人相信的事呢？”  
休息室里一如既往地吵闹声音湮没了京本间隔了很久的回答。田中的脸上火烧火燎，他从不为自己的骄傲自大感到羞耻而红脸，但没法不对京本所谓的有可能感到心动而害羞。

森本和京本关于答案而延伸出的看法，印证了哲学里有些晦涩的道理。  
田中是分不清那些大道理的，而京本不明白的是自己的心。


	4. Chapter 4

4

那年才刚五月初，雨就下个不停。  
并不是梅雨季节那样的阴雨连绵，而是既藏在音乐的鼓点里、难以被听到，也在阳光里躲闪着无法看清的太阳雨。  
京本大我站在公司门口，眯着眼睛从指缝中窥伺着明明还很刺眼的太阳，又伸出手感受雨落下的频率。想不通这雨怎么突如其来就这么大了。他不喜欢淋雨，一时也不知道该跑走还是再等一会儿。  
经过的同事们三三两两打着伞走了，京本懊恼着，毒辣的太阳太狡猾，还以为是个晴天才没看预报。  
“小京。”田中走到他身边，撑开了伞，即使不用说也知道京本一定是忘记带伞，“回自己家的话，我送你回家？”  
“好啊。”  
“夏天来了呢。”田中把伞送过去了些，自己的半边肩膀被沿着伞骨滑落下来的雨水打湿了。  
对于Jr来说，提醒他们夏天到来的不是二十四节气，也不是体感真实的温度，而是被排得满满当当的日程表。  
即使在一个团里，每个人的工作也不会完全一样。无一例外的是，各自都要变得更加忙碌了。  
今年的夏天，京本和田中也依旧是分开活动。田中和森本和松村要给菊池风磨的solo con伴舞，田中加紧了练舞的频率，每天都去公司报道。原本昨天还能一整天待在一起，到了第二天却立马消失地不见人影。有了新工作之后，除了拍杂志照那短短的几十分钟，以及偶尔在公司能打个照面，他们没什么说话的机会。  
如果不是这场雨，他们也没有机会像今天这样肩并肩走在一起。  
很奇怪的是那天明明下着雨，却没有打出租车回家，也没有乘地铁回家，而是慢慢悠悠踱着步。或许是迟钝，又或许是他们故意绕开了那个捷径。  
人行道上男男女女行色匆匆，雨伞碰撞着转起水珠，皮鞋踏进大大小小的水洼沾湿了裤脚，他们夹紧了公文包，他们打着工作电话低语。  
只有田中和京本在这场雨里悠然。田中没主动寻找话题，反而是京本打开话头，聊最近新上映的电影，喜欢的歌手新发行的单曲，和马上要开的夏日祭。很有默契的，他们都避开了工作。  
“小京心情很好呢。”田中对今天的京本感到有些稀奇。  
“因为明天我休假。”遮盖不住京本的语气上扬。  
京本的忙碌程度也不亚于田中，好几周连轴转，总算挨到了休息日。说到这里他不禁开始幻想怎么使用他仅有的一天假期。他有一大堆想自己做的事情，不过总之，想先睡个懒觉。  
把京本送到家楼下的时候，雨已经停了，却还是炎热。  
田中收了伞，即使是被雨水淋湿的半边肩膀，也干了不少。  
“明明可以不用送我到家，送我去地下铁或者去便利店我买把伞就好了。”京本失笑，眯起眼睛看看天，太阳开始往山下走。  
“那是因为有最佳选项的时候，人不会退其次则其二。”他收了伞，把伞递过去，“雨停了，伞给你。”  
“等等下雨怎么办？”  
“明天你休息日想出门下雨的话，没伞可没人接你。”  
田中看京本没有接过去的意思，直接把伞强塞过去了。  
“那，要不要上来坐……坐？”京本觉得有什么不对，话说出口了也收不回来，还不当心咬了自己的舌头。  
在恶俗的偶像剧里，此处应该是男女主角在互有好感的前提下，羞赧不已的女生对心仪的、把自己送到楼下的男生发出邀请。然后就是十八禁的剧情了。  
联想起自己曾经做过的事，怎么听怎么猥琐。  
“感觉像个x暗示。”被田中毫不留情地指出，并被无情嘲笑。  
相似的情景想必田中已见识过不少，也接受过不少女孩类似的邀约吧。想到这里，京本感到不快。但那时的他还并不清楚，这被归类为嫉妒。  
“对啊，你来不来。”所以很赌气地回答了。  
在恶俗的偶像剧里，发展到十八禁的剧情前，此处应有缠绵，应有拥抱。于是京本把田中拉进自己的臂弯，炎炎夏日下，颈间的香水加速蒸发，混合着对方的气息，在鼻尖相互纠缠。  
即使想顺从自己本能抱上去，但最后田中还是僵持住。不管是面对谁，他都觉得应该把主动权握在手里。可惜对手是京本大我的时候，他会破例。  
屋檐下的雨，没有节奏的滴下来。  
刚塞进京本手里的伞，早落在一边被踢到一旁去。  
“别了，我不想明天去参加婚礼迟到。”田中轻轻的搂了一下京本的腰又迅速放手，嘻嘻哈哈地逃开了。  
田中从入夏以来就怏怏的，他们渐渐少之又少的交流，除了被工作挤压，京本有一丝察觉，可能天气或工作的原因以外，也许还有别的无法开口的理由。  
在京本听到他说婚礼之后，京本又开始了自己的幻想。对于自己的心意，京本大我不甚明了。在无意识沾染上喜欢之前，爱情之中，幻想是无法避免的习惯性动作。  
它不仅处在恶俗偶像剧里，更处在他们之间。

巧合的是第二天也是田中的休息日。  
那天田中家五个兄弟，各有各的事情要做，只有老四是闲着的。于是理所当然地就被抓壮丁，被迫答应了自家三哥去参加一个婚礼。  
一大早田中穿好西装，看着镜子里自己日渐严重的黑眼圈，打了个呵欠。他想还不如去公司练舞，起码穿着休闲装舒舒服服。  
田中起晚了，兄弟俩比预计时间晚了半小时才到会场，仪式过不了多久就要开始。三哥在抱怨着自家弟弟是如何地的记性差，害得重要日子都要迟到。  
到了会场田中才发现，这不就是小京家附近么，懊悔得叹了口气，没昨天答应他的邀请。  
田中踩在酒店里绵软的地毯上加快了速度地小跑着也跟不上三哥的步伐，今天结婚的这位，对三哥来说是个重要的人，是他的初恋对象。光凭这一点，三哥在自己心中就自动长出了了悲剧角色的光环，从身后看着三哥的背影，颇有点光荣赴死的意味。  
虽然老家在千叶，但是女方嫁到了东京，婚礼也是在东京办的。  
仪式结束后，新娘还被女性朋友们簇拥着，三哥踱着步子又犹豫着不知道该不该上前打个招呼。反而是新娘落落大方朝三哥走过去了。  
虽然听不到他们说了什么，但是看三哥的表情，大概是彻底放下了。  
等到宾客们都散去了，三哥指了指身后那群同学，“我今天不回了哦。”  
“还难过？”田中揶揄着自家哥哥，“振作起来吧！”  
“知道了，醉完再振作啦。”没再和三哥多聊几句，就各自离开了。  
不巧的是，走出会场天又下雨了。

京本睡到中午才醒来，他眯起眼睡得朦胧间看了看手机。line的提示蹦个不停，京本会的群聊里大家有一搭没一搭地闲聊，每个人都凑不到同一天休息日，待办事项也一直高高悬起没有撤下来的意愿。  
踉踉跄跄爬起来拉开窗帘，今天又是个雨天。几乎没有任何犹豫地，京本往被子里一钻，继续回笼觉。  
但门铃响起，门口站着的田中树让他的美梦被打搅了。  
田中穿着西装三件套系，着波洛领带，西装上沾着雨水，外面大概有风，吹得田中的头发乱糟糟，刘海遮住了的眼睛里仿佛还带着水气。  
他们互相私下的样子鲜少展示给对方，今天却天差地别地一个正式一个懒散。  
“你来干嘛？”  
“不邀请我进去了？”  
“过期了。”京本大我作势就要拉上门，眼疾脚快的田中发出一声哀嚎——新的皮鞋被门夹了。  
京本白了他一眼便不再管他往屋里走，“要换一身吗？”  
玄关处有一面全身镜，田中没着急换鞋，反而站着开始打量自己。今天出门出得着急，都没来得及好好照照镜子自恋一下。  
“树？”京本看身后迟迟没有回应，从衣柜里拿出一件新的T恤，朝玄关走。  
“小京，我帅吗？”说罢，田中树一只手插着腰，一只手支着墙壁，坏笑着抛了个媚眼。  
田中以为京本一定会跳起来反驳自己，可京本往前走了一步，双脚踩上还濡湿的皮鞋，环绕住田中的脖子。  
“我瞧瞧。”京本越靠越近。  
有温热的鼻息，身上隐约的香草味的沐浴乳味道，田中很喜欢。他眨眨眼，下一秒因为没站稳被京本紧紧地搂住。京本还没来得及刮胡子，胡青有些刺刺的，但田中并不讨厌这种触感。相反，他觉得还挺亲密。  
最后这一天两人共同都休息的休息日，由于一场雨顺理成章地变成了两个人共同度过的休息日。  
田中淋了个澡，等待头发自然风干，他低头看着自己身上穿着和京本同款不同色的T恤，拉了拉京本的衣角。  
“干嘛？”京本放下电视遥控器。  
他想问，你瞧这是不是还挺像情侣装的。可话到嘴边又咽下去，让人误会的话还是少说，只好摇摇头。  
“好讨厌，这样看起来像情侣装。”京本看了眼田中，再低头看了看自己，于是伸手去扒下他刚穿上的T恤。又自觉过于亲密，收回了手。  
没想到田中笑嘻嘻地反问，“小京是不想和我当情侣还是馋我的身子？”  
“笨蛋，我都不想。”京本扔过一个抱枕，“你走开啦。”  
京本察觉到他们之间，最近总会失了平衡，稍不留神天平就要倾倒。比如这个无伤大雅的玩笑，竟会有些恼火。但又不能让田中看出来，那实在难为情。只好自己及时换个话题来缓和气氛。  
“所以呢，今天的婚礼怎么样？”  
田中移了移身子侧倒着，头倚在京本的大腿上，又左右挪动换了一个舒服的睡姿。  
新娘是田中邻居家的姐姐，从小就一起长大，即使他们在一起之前，她和三哥就已经形影不离了。到后来他们分手，最接受不了的反而是他这个四弟。像看到什么习惯被打破了。他只看过两次三哥的壮烈哭泣，一次是失掉了甲子园的晋级赛，还有一次是和邻居姐姐分手。一次在人前，一次只在自己面前。  
况且，分手的理由似乎不是变心，对于还在儿时的田中来说，这算是相当冲击的一件事——即使互相喜欢也不一定可以一直在一起。  
京本一直在听着，没有发表自己的意见。  
下午的电视节目里放着很多年以前的电视剧，他们陷在沙发里，安静地，平静地。  
田中半眯着眼睛，费力地睁却睁不开眼睛，闯入一片漆黑，外界的声音变得很小。风的声音，雨的声音。  
黑暗里有京本的人影，他没走在前面，而是放慢了脚步走在自己的一侧。  
好像到快睡着那么久，京本单手罩在了田中的双眼上。他的手凉凉的，指尖来回摩挲着田中的眉尾。  
“可是很多种关系里的双方，不需要互相喜欢，也不需要一直在一起。”

“若要成为特别的，就不必纠结于来路。”  
“有很多重意义的在一起，会高于物理距离的。”  
“所以，别担心。”

京本的这番话，像田中梦里的呓语。  
京本像在解释爱情，又像在解释他们。但不管是在解释哪种，田中都很放心。  
非黑即白的地带少之又少，在这一层混沌不明的状态之中，他忽然不去想着接下来是往光明走，或置身更黑暗。  
他想在这个狭小而短暂空间里的片刻喘息之间能延长一点，延长到能挺直着走出那扇门，拥有更大的力气去对抗那扇门之外的千军和万马。  
他想他们可能不是爱情，他们只能是他们。


End file.
